


A Tale in Two Cities (A Story of Two Long Years.)

by Dellessa



Series: Expansion Draft Verse [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: It was hot for October, or at least that was what the locals were saying. It was in the 70’s already, and dawn had barely broken through. The sky was rosy as Alexei and the puppies made their way down the canal. It wasn’t the brisk run he expected they would take in the months ahead. The puppies would jog along with him for a while then flop down on the ground.It was still a good morning’s walk. They take a rest on the benches by the library. The pups panted and flopped over in the early morning shade. No one noticed him, not yet anyway. The Racers are too new for that, and it is a bit of a relief from the hubbub that was Providence. Everyone knew him there. He had been the face of the franchise. That still hurt, but it was beginning to be a dull ache.





	1. October 2018 - Alexei

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on updating once a week. Hopefully on Mondays, but we will see. My schedule is kind of crazy. 
> 
> Will update tags as we go along. <3

It was hot for October, or at least that was what the locals were saying. It was in the 70’s already, and dawn had barely broken through. The sky was rosy as Alexei and the puppies made their way down the canal. It wasn’t the brisk run he expected they would take in the months ahead. The puppies would jog along with him for a while then flop down on the ground. 

It was still a good morning’s walk. They take a rest on the benches by the library. The pups panted and flopped over in the early morning shade. No one noticed him, not yet anyway. The Racers are too new for that, and it is a bit of a relief from the hubbub that was Providence. Everyone knew him there. He had been the face of the franchise. That still hurt, but it was beginning to be a dull ache. 

It was bearable. 

The puppies helped. Snowy did too. He snapped a pic of the puppies and posted it to Instagram, and tagged Snowy with it. 

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

SnowieGoalie31 @AMashkov7 Already replacing me. I miss those morning jogs. 

Alexei laughed, and sent Snowy a text. 

_Miss you too._

He always missed Snowy. No surprise there. 

He shut his phone, and they were on their way again. They passed the Indiana State Museum. The high glass windows reflected the early morning light leaving the mastadon statues below in a rosey hue. He had gotten pictures with them when Snowy had visited in pre-season, and with half of the things in the museum as well. Not that that was the only museum they had visited. He had dragged Snowy to most of them, including the Children’s Museum ( _Chihuly Fireworks of Glass_ ) and the IMA (He had gotten several pictures with Snowy at Robert Indiana’s _Love_ sculpture.) The Racer’s PR had loved it, mostly. Just bros, being bros. Alexei was not going to let them hold on to that illusion much longer. 

They ran down the canal, past the murals under the bridges (that still made Tater pause and gawk). _Quetzalcoatl Returns to Look in the Mirror_ was still his favourite. The ducks squacked at him loudly as he passed, flapping their wings before jumping into the canal’s water.

The path banked to the left, buildings rising on the other side of the Canal. THe NCAA hall of Champions, which Alexei had no real interest in going through but he liked the way the building looked, and the art installations around it. _The Tent_ rose up on the path, the rainbow hues glinting in the light. 

 

Celebration Plaza spread out before them to the right, and the old pumphouse to the left. The pups yipped, ready to run free (he considered taking them to the dog park later), then passed it to the bridge across the White River. They paused for a moment, looking over the bridge. Alexei snapped several shots, and posted them on Instagram before moving on. 

They passed the zoo, and made their way down the granite corridor behind it. The grey walls rose high above Alexei’s head, but it did nothing to mask the bark of the seals beyond the wall, or the other noises filtering out from the Zoo. Alexei made a note to take his rookies there when he had a chance. It was not a large zoo, but it was a relaxing walk. 

The sun crested the horizon as they turned back towards his apartment, going along the front off the Zoo’s parking lot, and skirting along White River State park. He passed several kids riding their bikes as he jogged passed them, and across the larger bridge spanning the river. They made their way down Washington, and up to the circle. They sat on the steps and he pulled out the foldable bowl and poured water in it. The pups lapped it up and flopped down in front of him. He took a picture of them and sent it to Snowy. 

**Alyosha:** Good morning for a run.   
**Kuba:** Wow. They look beat. Gonna make it home?  
 **Alyosha:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Horrible training partners. Let my heart rate go down,” Alexei said, ruffling Borscht furry head. They left the Circle, and jogged down Market Street past the Circle Theatre and to the Market itself. It was a place he had dragged Snowy to frequently during his stay.

It was going to be a busy day. His rookies were moving in, and they had an optional skate that night. Alexei was ready for the pre-season to end. Just a few more days. 

_You home soon?_ Saari’s text came right as Alexei was heading into the City Market, the old wooden doors creaking as he slipped inside. Light filtered in from the hundreds of windows the lined the balcony above. It was tempting not to stop by the chocolatier.

 _Sure. Almost home. You want crêpes?_ He finally sent back to Saari.

_=DDDDDDD Yes!_

Alexei snickered at Saari’s reply. 

He placed up his order for the crêpes from 3 Days in Paris( Red Eggs & Bacon for him, and Black & Blue Moo for the boys), a coffee for himself (pour over). He stood around watching as the girl behind the counter poured the crepes on the round, flat iron. 

“Good to see you this morning, Mr. Mashkov,” the girl behind the counter said. 

“Good to see you too, Jen. You give me extra filling? Yes?”

She barked a laugh, “Just for you. Sure. Excited for the start of the season?” She was a sweet girl. They chatted every time he stopped in. 

“Maybe a little bit. Big change.” 

“Well, my brother got tickets for the season opener. So I know I’m excited. We always loved The Fuel.” Her lips curled into an amused smile. 

Alexei barked a laugh. “Nice. Come early. I get you in locker room.” He was surprised, honestly. For all that this was now an NHL town it was mostly just a lot of basketball or football. It was everywhere downtown, and Lucas Oil Stadium, along with Banker’s Life Fieldhouse sat larger than life on one side of the Circle. “Hope you have fun.” 

“I’m sure I will. You have a good morning,” she said, as she handed him the boxes of crepes in a large bag. 

He hit the bakery on the way out buying a bag of macarons for later (chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet). They weren’t Bitty’s pie, but they were damn good. Good enough he had ordered a pack earlier that week and overnighted them to Snowy (pistachio and cookies and cream). 

They made their way across Market Street, then up to Park. Old (for America) red, brick houses, and the fussy looking wooden houses with little turrets and dramatic sweep of steps. Snowy had been enchanted, and Alexei would not admit it yet, but he had been putting feelers out with his real-estate agent. He could imagine them living here, after he moved on from his apartment. It was nice, but he had a feeling they would want something bigger, and Snowy had gone on, and on about how beautiful the houses and architecture was. 

Alexei’s hair was soaked along with the front of his shirt by the time they made it home.

Aaretti Kaalinpää and Jahvetti Saari were sitting on the steps in front of the apartment building. Alexei let go of the leashes and the puppies ran at the boys, baking and covering them in wet, slobbery kisses.

Alexei cackled. 

“You could have gone up. I’m not minding at all,” Alexei said. 

Kaalinpää took the boxes with the crêpes from him, Saari commandeered their luggage, and Alexei grabbed ahold of the dog’s leashes before they headed inside. 

“Maybe?” Saari said. “We don’t want to--- you know.” He scrunched up his nose, looking for the word. “Määrätä.” He made a little huffing sound. “I don’t know right word.” 

“Impose?” Alexei offered. 

“Yes. That. We don’t want to impose,” he said as they followed Alexei to the elevator.

“Not imposing if you are living there too.” Alexei reached down and ruffled the furry top of Boris’ head. The other two Borzio whined and nudged at his hand until they received pets as well. “Ready for season to start?” 

“Nope,” Saari laughed, right as they reached their floor. The doors slid open, and the puppies tried to dash out. “Still can’t believe I’m here. Such strange city. You see ugly mushroom statues on highway? Why they do that? ” 

“I’m not know why they do anything here.” Alexei shrugged, and made his way down the hall to their door. Maybe he really should just start looking for a house. The thought lodged firmly in his head. “Played good in pre-season. Very good. I’m not surprised at all.” 

Kaalinpää flushed pink. It made his pale brows stand out. “Thanks. Still a surprise. Thought maybe we get sent down and then come up in a few seasons. Little bit overwhelming.” 

“Always is,” Alexei agreed. “You settle in fast I’m think. Maybe a lot fast than you think.” 

He opened the door, and unclipped the dog’s leashes as soon as they were inside. They scuttled away and trotted off to the kitchen. 

“I’m show you your rooms,” Alexei said. He lead them down the hallway, and opened the last two doors. “Mine is first door. You can have either of the other bedrooms. Make yourselves at home, yes?” 

“Thanks, Tater,” Kaalinpää said. “We both appreciate this.” 

“You are my rookies, no need for thanks. Put stuff away and then we eat.” 

They didn’t take long, but then they didn’t bring a lot, just a smallish suitcase each. Alexei made his way into the kitchen, fed the puppies and the kittens, then got himself a glass of orange juice. He sat at the counter, and pulled the box with his crêpe. By some miracle it was still warm. He groaned at the first bite. It was delicious. He had not had a bad crêpe from the place, and he was slowly working his way down the menu. 

His phone vibrated on the counter. He turned it over and smiled. 

**Kuba:** How are they settling in?  
 **Alyosha:** Well? Maybe? I’m not sure. Lots of worry. Never had a rookie before and now they give me two!?! ((((((((((   
**Kuba:** Oh, Skarbeńku. What am I going to do with you?  
 **Alyosha:** not sur. Give me sweets.   
**Kuba:** Always Skarbeńku. We Skype tonight? I miss ur ugly mug.   
**Alyosha:** Haha. So funny. You think I’m prettiest. Best. =P   
**Kuba:** brattiest, maybe. 

Alexei barked a laugh just as the boys came into the room. 

“What’s so funny?” Kaalinpää asked. “Talking to pretty girl.” 

“Pretty boyfriend,” Alexei said without even thinking about it, and then made a huffing noise. He looked up at the boys and squinted. “You have problem with that?” 

Saari snorted. “We are fine with it. Promise.” 

“Good,” Alexei grunted. 

**Alyosha:** I’m stupid. Accidently told the boys. About us. ((((  
 **Kuba:** ...  
 **Kuba:** were they ok with it?   
**Alyosha:** Seem like it. Was thinking about telling the team. Maybe. Just about me.  
 **Kuba:** You can tell them about us. I don’t care.   
**Alyosha:** Would never assume. =\   
**Kuba:** I know. It’s why I love you.   
**Alyosha:** I love you too. Talk on Skype 2 nite. =D   
**Kuba:** Sound like a good plan. 

“I’m grabbing a shower. Make yourselves at home.” He waved them off and headed down to his room, not waiting for an answer from either of the boys. He felt bile rising in his throat, and there was no reason for it. It wasn’t like they had ever really kept it a secret. It wasn’t like he really cared about what anyone thought of him. He had long since learned that he didn’t need to. Still he worried about Snowy, and worried more with him so far away. 

He stripped down as he walked through the bedroom, throwing the clothes into the hamper as he want by it and stepped under the cool water. It cleared his head. He was going to tell the team. It was going to be fine. It had been fine with the Falconers. They had been beyond supportive. He wasn’t sure about the management with the Racers. 

The shower left him feeling better with the situation. By the time he got dressed and made it back to the living room. He found his rookies napping on the couch, three dogs draped across their laps and the cats nestled on Saari’s chest. He didn’t hesitate to take a picture. 

It never hurt to have receipts, or blackmail material after all.

_/ _X_ \\_

The days before the season started were overly full with appointments, photoshoots, practice and volunteering seemingly everywhere. They passed in a daze for Alexei. He had never really liked his time micromanaged, and hoped that things would improve once the season actually started. The 10th was looming close, less than a week away at that point. 

“So, we think it would be good to get a few pictures of you with the peewee team we are sponsoring,” Amber said. 

“Sure,” Alexei shrugged. He liked kids, they were uncomplicated. They told you how they felt. He liked not having to wonder, and he liked how they could be so happy about the smallest of things. 

The kids came onto the ice, and he played an easy pickup game with them, eventually forgetting that the cameras were even there. Most of the kids were decent players, but one of the smaller kids stood out. He was quick and nimble on his feet. 

“You play very well,” Alexei told him when they were getting off the ice. “Maybe one day you be here in NHL.” 

The child squinted up at him. “Maybe. Probably not. My foster family says it’s too expensive of a hobby. Maybe my last year. I don’t know.” His lip wobbled when he said it. “It was nice meeting you Mr. Mashkov. My dad always said you were a good player.” 

“So serious. What happen to your family?” He asked carefully. 

“David’s family are no longer with us. I’m sorry. We don’t have time. I still need to drop him off at his house,” the woman said that came up to the bench. “Get your stuff, David. Mrs. Jennings wanted you dropped off at five-thirty. She has other things to do and other children to worry about.” 

“Who are you?” Alexei asked, and knew he sounded defensive. He couldn't even bring himself to care. 

“I’m Janelle. David’s caseworker. I’m only dropping him off as a favour for his foster mother, to be honest. I’m not sure any of this is appropriate, considering.” 

“Why not?” 

“The poor dear’s father played hockey.” She waved a hand, “With that little team. The other one in town.” She sniffed. “Let’s go, David.” 

“Okay, Miss Janelle. I’m sorry.” He let a little sigh, sounding too tired, and resigned for someone his age. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Mashkov. I really like your hockey.” 

“Nice to meet, David. I’m like your hockey too. Very much. Maybe I’m help you pay for lessons later. Is shame you quit.” 

Janelle laughed. “Oh don’t worry about it, dear. He will be fine. No use filling his head with nonsense.” 

“It’s not nonsense. My dad loved hockey. I love hockey,” David yelled. 

“A lot of good that did Vanya Nikolaev,” Janelle said. “Please get your things.” 

“Fine ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am,” David said in a surly tone. He gathered his stuff up, and they were gone. It left Alexei uneasy. He didn’t like the woman. She made him uneasy, and he certainly did not like anyone that would take the joy that he saw in David’s face when he skated. The kid obviously loved the sport, and from what Alexei saw he had a talent that should be nourished.

_/ _X_ \\_

They played the Islanders in the season opener. 

And opener they would not even be able to play in their new arena. It was months from being finished, and Banker’s life was not home with it’s banned from Basketball teams that Alexei could not even name. It might be a new hockey town, but Alexei could not get past the fact that basketball was king here and they were merely an afterthought. 

Alexei wasn’t sure what to think as they arrived at arena. He felt keyed up, even after his afternoon nap. Everything seemed to be jelling though. Morning practice had been amazing, and they were just clicking in ways he had not expected. 

The locker room was like any other locker room Alexei had been in: crowded and loud. There was a lot of younger rookies in the line-up, but just as many vets. 

Alexei felt like that had picked up a surprising amount of talent in the draft, perhaps even making out better than the Osprey’s had. There was not a lot of big names in the line-up, but they were solid, and their style of playing meshed well together. They had a good defensive core, which was more than most teams could say. 

Riku bumped shoulders with him as they got into their gear. “You ready big guy?”

“Maybe. We see? Yes?” Alexei gave him a big grinned and bumped shoulders back. “We kick some blue and orange ass, I’m think.” 

Riku just grinned back, “Fucking hell, I hope so.” 

“We got this,” Matty yelled from the other side of the room. 

“We got this!” The boys yelled around him, and Alexei thought maybe they really did. 

Rolland went back over the plays, and the game plan, and then they were walking down the tunnel and out to the ice. 

The smell of the ice hit him first. It was like a breath of fresh air. 

They skated onto the ice for the warm up. It was weird to see Ghost in the crease and not Snowy, and the bright red, white and blue of the jerseys. It was all strange despite the preseason games and practices they went through. At the same time it was all too familiar and Alexei found himself getting into the groove if it in spite of himself.

Despite all of Marty’s pep-talks, and Petra’s bullying he did not think he would get there. It had been so hard leaving the people he had come to think as family, and harder still to start all over again with a new team and a new city. 

“You okay?” Tonks asked as they left the ice for the locker room and one more pep-talk from Rolland. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” He pasted a smile on his face as the walked back down the tunnel. 

The clock was ticking until the puck drop.

_/ _X_ \\_

They were up two by the end of the first period. Kaalinpää got the first shot in, with an assist from Aaron “Lucky” Lucas. Riku, who had been draft from the Capitals, picked up the second shot not two minutes after. The boys were whooping and jumping about ecstatically as they made their way to the locker room. Kaalinpää was nearly vibrating out of his skin. 

Alexei pat him on the back as he was heading to his locker. “Very good, Kiddo. Best goal.” 

Kaalinpää laughed and threw himself at Alexei, nearly toppling them both over with with a hug that was not unlike a Koala clinging to a eucalyptus tree. “Yours next! We win this! We win this!” 

Alexei laughed, and ruffled Kaalinpää’s hair as he extracted himself and headed to his locker, stipped off his equip, and rushed through a shower. 

His hair was still damp as they headed back out onto the ice. 

They swept through the second period gaining two more points, and Alexei picked up an assist. The Islanders has twenty eight shots on goal but didn’t seem to be able to sink any into the back of the net.

Going into the third period, the islanders looked in turns grim, and surprised by the way the game was headed. THey sunk one in in the first five minutes, but the Racer’s rebutted with another goal bringing it back up to a four point game. 

When the final horn sounded, and the Racer’s streamed onto the ice Alexei finally felt like he could breath. He hadn’t really even understood how tense he had been, until suddenly he wasn’t.

_/ _X_ \\_

_“We’re here at Banker’s Life Fieldhouse tonight waiting for the puck to drop for the fourth game of the Indianapolis Racer’s first homestand. They have been tearing up the ice, and seem to be trying to beat the Las Vegas’ Aces Record setting first season.”_ Steve Bernard's voice announced in the replay of the game. Alexei sat back, on the couch, and snickered quietly. _They think we going for Ace’s record. Would serve little Rat right._ he typed in the chat to Snowy. 

_”And they just might Steve. I’ve never seen a team gel together like these boys have. They have the defense. They have the Penalty Kill, and these boys can get the pucks to the net.”_ Brent Reynold’s said on the screen. 

Snowy replied a minute later. _They aren’t wrong._

_They’re not not wrong either._ Alexei typed back, and chuckled. 

_”It has been something to see. You failed to mention Niclas Geist. I don’t think any of us saw that. He stopped forty-two goals on net last night. It makes you wonder what the Blue Jackets were doing wrong.”_ Steve Bernards said on the screen as Kaalinpää plopped down on the couch beside Alexei, and the dogs followed. Saari brought popcorn in, minutes later. 

“Is good game. We show them,” Saari said as he passed the popcorn to Alexei. 

_”I think it was just an ill fit, and he is fitting in with Rolland’s system,” Reynold’s rejoined over the screen._

_They weren’t wrong. The win the night before had felt good, and the day off the next day, well bonus. Two days off in a row and they would be rest up to face the Blues on Saturday._

_Alexei hummed. “I’m thinking about telling team about me. You think they take it well?” Alexei asked._

_“I think so,” Saari said. “If not we have your back.”_

_Alexei’s lips curled up. “Thank you.” He had already talked to PR about it, and they had let him know it was up to him. They would have his back either way, but they did warn him there might be some backlash. Most likely not even in Indianapolis itself, but the counties around it were very conservative, and perhaps not as accepting as the people in the capital would hope they were. “Might be some backlash,” he whispered._

_“Still have your back,” Kaalinpää said firmly. “Stupid, ignorant people are everywhere. It’s the right thing. Shouldn't have to lie, or hide your boyfriend.”_

_Alexei let out his breath slowly. “Means much. Thank you.”_

__

_/ _X_ \\_

Practice was held at the IUMC Sibbet Sports Complex in Carmel. It was a longer drive than it should have been with all of the construction. On Saturdays, if he stayed after he would catch the Peewee’s playing and get to say hi to David. The kid’s face lit up when he saw Alexei. He was usually so serious looking most of the time, and it pulled at Alexei’s heartstrings. 

Until the last Saturday in November rolled around and David was not there. Alexei stuck around to the end of the kid’s practice, and flagged down the coach. 

“What happened to David Nikolaev? Is he sick?” Alexei asked carefully. 

“He was moved to a new foster family. They unenrolled him from the program. It was a shame. He’s a good kid. Lots of talent,” Coach O’Neal said.

“Oh.This is not what I’m wanting to hear at all, but thank you for telling me. Thank you much.” He was in a daze as he left the facility. He was going to do something that Snowy would try to talk him out of, but he still found himself calling his agent. 

“Hi, Gloria. I need help. Need a good lawyer.” 

“What happened, Alexei? Are you in jail?” She asked, sounding almost annoyed. 

“What? No, I’m fine. I’m want to adopt kid. Taking hockey away from him, and he’s in foster system, and so unhappy. Is making me sick. Can’t leave him like that. Could give him good, safe home, and hockey. I’m know you going to try to talk me out of this, but I’m thinking you should probably not bother. I’m already make up my mind.” 

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do,” she said after a long pause. “Let me make a few calls and then I will get back to you. Okay?” 

“Sure. Fine. I’m wait for your call,” he said. He hung up, feeling sick to his stomach, and for the first time in a long time he called his mother. _”Mama?”_

 _”Alexei? Is something wrong? What is happening. Baby?”_

_”I’m sorry. I don’t know who else to talk to. Kuba wouldn't understand. Or maybe he would.”_

__”Are you hurt, Alyosha. Tell me what is wrong? Please. You are scaring me. You haven’t called for months,”_ she said quietly. _

__”I know. I’m just...you know it’s probably best if we cut ties. I don’t want to make things harder for you.”_ _

_She was silent for a long time. His gaining American citizenship had not set well with the Media in Russia. He knew that they had said horrible things about him, and it had cause his family no end of trouble._

__”You are still my baby, Alyosha. Tell me what is wrong.”_ _

__” There is a child. His name is David. He is so talented a hockey, and just loves it so much. His parents were killed in a wreck, and I just. I want to adopt him. The new family he is wil took him out of the hockey program, and he’s just such a good kid.”_ _

_She made a humming noise. _”Say the word and I will fly out.”_ _

__”Mama. You know you can’t. You can’t. If it gets out I’m gay and---”_ _

__”Hush. You are my son. I would do anything for you, Alyosha. If you need help, I will come and maybe I learn to like America. I think I would like to meet my new grandson in anycase.”_ _

_Alexei felt wetness drip down his cheeks. _”Thank you, mama. I love you.”__

__“I love you too. So much. Please remember than, and call me more often, please. Let me know if you need me there. Okay?”_ _

__”Okay,”_ he whispered back. _“I will call you when I know more.”__

__

_/ _X_ \\_

**Alyosha:** We should skype tonight. Have things to talk about.  
 **Kuba:** That sounds ominous.   
**Alyosha:** No. Is good stuff. Maybe. I hope.   
**Kuba:** You get another dog?  
 **Alyosha:** Not sure I want to talk about this over text.   
**Kuba:** you breaking up with me?  
 **Alyosha:** No!!! Never! I love you.   
**Kuba:** I love you too. Now...what the fuck is wrong.   
**Alyosha:** I’ll call you. 

“What is going on,” Jakub picked up on the first ring. 

“Ahhh...I”m not sure how to start?” Alexei mumbled on the other end of the line. “I’m...do you remember the little kid I told you about? Clever little skater?” 

“David,” Jakub said. “You talk about him a lot. Is something wrong?” 

“Maybe? Yes. Went to a knew how. Family unenrolled him in hockey, and I’m worried about him. I---I should have talked to you earlier, but I worry about what you say.” 

“Alexei? Just spit it out.” 

“I’m going to adopt him. Talked to a lawyer this afternoon, and my Mama is coming here to help me,” Alexei said, sounding very small. “I’m understand---if you---if you don’t want to be a part of that.” 

“Alexei.” 

“I’m understand. Wouldn't force that on you. I’m sorry, Snowy. I just can’t. He has not one. I can’t leave him there. He’s so unhappy. They want to take hockey away from him, and I can give him that, and a good life I think. Whatever he needs. I’m just think about it a lot, and I’m know it will be hard, but I’m know it will be worth it.” 

“Kochanie. Stop. If you feel that strongly about it I wouldn't argue against it. Maybe I can meet him when I am there next time,” Jakub said slowly. 

“Really?” 

“If he means that much to you, yeah. I would like to meet him. If this is really what you want I will do what I can to help. We’re partners, Kochanie. Don’t forget that. I love you.” 

“I’m love you too. So much. Is a lot,” Alexei whispered on the other end of the line. 

“It is, but if you want to do this, well I get it. I’m not going to leave you for something like this. I mean. I know we’ve never really discussed it, but I’ve always wanted kids. It’s a little earlier than I had planned, but sometimes it’s just the way things work out. Right?” 

“Right,” Alexei said softly.


	2. November 2018- Jakub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only lucky thing to happen to Snowy was that they are on an off day when the pictures hit the news. It was just a normal morning. Skate was optional, so Snowy slept in. He would have slept in until noon if his phone hadn't rang insistently. 
> 
> “What do you want, Jack? Ran out of teammates to harass?” 
> 
> “Have you read the news?”

The only lucky thing to happen to Snowy was that they are on an off day when the pictures hit the news. It was just a normal morning. Skate was optional, so Snowy slept in. He would have slept in until noon if his phone hadn't rang insistently. 

“What do you want, Jack? Ran out of teammates to harass?” 

“Have you read the news?” 

“What?” 

“Someone took pictures of you and Tater. They are all over the internet. Eric said they are all over twitter and tumblr,” Jack said. “Fuck. I was worried about you two,” Jack said carefully. “You should call your agent.” 

“What?” 

“Are you listening to me?” Jack asked. “Snowy?” 

“What do you mean? Pictures of what?” Jakub sucked in a deep breath. It wasn’t really a secret. He had been out to the Falconers. They all knew he was dating Tater. He wasn’t out to his new team, and certainly not to management with the Osprey. He felt sick even thinking about it. These weren’t his guys. He had decided that when he heard the first homophobic slur in the locker room. “Jack?” 

“You and Tater kissing, making out. There is a lot of them. I’m sorry, Jakub. I know this was not how you planned on coming out.” 

“Thanks for letting me know.” He pinched his nose, and tried to decide who to call first.

“You’re welcome bud. If you need anything, just let me know.” 

“Thanks, Jack. Tell Bits I said hi.” 

“I will. You take care.” Jack said, and the line disconnected. 

Snowy fell back onto his bed, and closed his eyes tightly. This was not going to go well. He already had that feeling. He turned his phone off, and groaned as he got up and turned on his laptop, and brought up skype. Alexei answered almost instantly. 

“Kuba? Something wrong?” 

“Eh, I take it you have not checked your twitter account his morning?” Jakub said slowly. 

“No. What you think I am? Bitty? Can get through whole morning without checking things.” 

“Yeah, sure. Might not want to check it right now. Someone got pictures of us. Jack called me. I’m just waiting for the fall out I guess. Went ahead and turned my phone off.” 

“Fall out bad? Thought you were going to talk to management?” Alexei asked slowly. 

“They---I couldn't Alyosha. These people aren’t like the Falcs. They aren’t like George. They say shit things in the locker room. Shit things on the ice. I wouldn’t be surprised if they trade me, or even better they try to make me deny it all. I’m not going to, for the record,” Snowy said, feeling breathless. He hated the worried look on Alexei’s face. “Maybe they’ll fucking put me on waivers. I don’t know. I just can’t even. This is shit, and I miss you.” 

“I’m miss you too, Kuba. So much.” 

Jakub ducked his head and wiped at his eyes. They burned something horrible. “So, now what?” 

“I’m not know, Kuba. I wish I did. Call agent. Call team, and see what they say. Maybe not so bad, and if is. We see what we can do. Maybe ask for trade?” Alexei said carefully. 

“I don’t know. I’m going to see how it rolls out, I guess.” Jakub made himself smile. “I don’t fucking know what they are going to do, and I’m not going to worry about it right now. Tell me about your day.” 

Alexei’s face lit up with the biggest smile. It always made Jakub’s heart flutter to see it. “Had supervised visit with David this morning. Right after morning skate. Scheduled the first home visit. Going to take so long, Snowy. Is kinda horrible. Just want to take him home. He looked so sad when he had to leave. We played Monopoly. He beat me so badly. So smart and clever.” 

“Sounds like it, I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“He can’t wait to meet you either. We talk about it a little,” Alexei said. He rubbed his eyes. “I wish you were here. Picked Mama up from airport yesterday. She just putter around house cleaning and getting ready. They gave us list. Cleaned out extra room for David room. Mama found little apartment close to us. Boys offered to move out, but you know how she is.” 

“Bossy,” Jakub laugh.

“Maybe tiny bit,” Alexei grinned on the other side of the screen. “Been big help though. Went with me to meet with the lawyers, and went through the paperwork. So much paperwork, Słoneczko you wouldn't believe paperwork! There is like skyscrapers of paperwork. Is so much.” 

“I think I would.”

Alexei snorted. “More paperwork than immigration. That easy. This is like crazy amount. So much.” He held out his hands. “Might die from all of the papercuts, but worth it.” He sighed loudly. “I’m just love him so much.” 

“Oh, Skarbeńku.” 

“I’m serious. Very serious.”

“I know you are. Fuck. I wish I was there with you. This just fucking sucks.” Jakub leaned away from the screen. “I miss you, and I just. I don’t want to have to deal with my team.” 

“Wish you didn’t either.” 

“So, how is Mama liking Indianapolis?” Jakub gave him a toothy grin. He was sure Alexei’s mother had a lot to say about the city. Anya was a bit of a character, but Jakub liked her a lot. 

“She says ‘Is not Moscow. So small, but has some charms. She liked the apartment. Liked my rookies. She met David. They got along so well. She cried, and hugged him and it was good meeting too. She’s helping a lot, it’s a bit big...eh...what is word? Overwhelming?” He rolled his eyes. “Took her to morning skate she watch and be bossy on sidelines. I’m think half the guys were scared of her. Was also great.” 

Jakub snickered, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle it. He only halfway succeeded. “Oh, god. I can imagine. That sound like something she would do.” 

“I know. So her.” 

Jakub grinned. “Yeah, she’s very extra. Just like her boy.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes and made a show of huffing. “I’m not know about that.” 

“Sure you do.” Jakub watched the screen and laughed again the way Alexei turned red.

“You worst,” he accused. 

“Nope, I’m best. The very best, and that is why you fucking love me,” Jakub crowded. “And you are going to kill it. You're going to fucking get your shit together, and breeze through the fucking paperwork, because you are Alexei Fucking Mashkov.” 

“Worst, Snowy. Horrible.” He was smiling though, and Snowy counted that as a win. He could get through this, and he wasn’t alone.

_/ _X_ \\_

He was still trying to think that the next day as he made his way to talk to management. He stomach was rolling as he walked up to the offices and was greeted by the receptionist. 

“They are waiting for you in the main conference room,” she said. 

He waived her off, and smoothed down his suit jacket before moving forward. “Thanks,” he said as he made his way down the hall, his face set in a grimace. 

Everyone at the table turned to him. His agent was already sitting at the table, but Alexander Jarvis, one of the owners, spoke first. “We need to keep this under wraps. It’s not good for the team's image.” 

Jakub couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “It’s a little late for that. I’m not lying about it anyway.” 

“You do realize we could put you on waivers and send you down.” 

“My client’s contract does not allow for that,” Wendy said, her eyes narrowed.

“Not for some months. Or we could trade you.” 

“You could,” Snowy said. He stared Jarvis down. “Not a lot I could do to stop you. I’m not going to lie, and you are not going to bully me into doing that.” 

“We just don’t want this to distract from the team,” Brian Quick, the other owner, said. 

“Why don’t you make one statement at least and that can be the end of it. It’s not like this has ever affected my game. I was gay when I fucking won the cup. Both times. It is not like we made it any secret in Providence. It’s not my fucking fault that the press just now picked up on it.” 

“We are not sure that would be wise,” Jarvis said. 

“Because ignoring it is going to make it go away,” Snowy snapped. “I honestly don’t have the patience for this.” Alexei had made a statement days ago he had sounded good, and had stressed several times that it was not the presses business, and that they should focus on the hockey. Jakub could not fault him with that. He wish that they would. All the same he was still glad that Alexei had the foresight to seek American citizenship years ago. 

“We just don’t think it would be wise. We don’t want this kind of press for the team,” Jarvis repeated. “We will release a statement that we want everyone to respect your privacy and leave it that. Don’t comment otherwise.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Snowy snapped. His eyes narrowed. “I’m not going to deny it if fans ask. I’m not going to lie.” He took in a deep breath. If he could hold out to his birthday he could at least get some say in where he was traded, since the no-trade clause went into effect with his twenty-sixth birthday. “I’ll be sure to be on my fucking best behavior.” 

Wendy kicked him under the table, but for once he ignored it. He was too mad to do the sensible thing.

_/ _X_ \\_

Jakub was feeling wrung out by the time he made it back home from the meeting. It was tempting to call Alexei, but he knew he had a lot on his own plate. Instead he dialed home. 

_“Hello?”_ It was a relief that his mother answered. 

_“Mama, it’s good to hear your voice. It’s been a horrible few weeks. Did you see the pictures?”_

_”I did baby, we have all been worried for you and for Alyosha. How is he doing?”_

_”He’s doing okay. Kinda worried about the adoption. I mean this could hurt things I guess. I don't know. I know he’s lawyered up. And his team has been good to him about the whole thing.”_

_”And your team?”_ she asked carefully. 

_”Not as well. If I’m honest, it’s pretty bad. They threatened to put me on waivers. Wendy shut that down pretty quick, but there was talk about a trade. I don’t know they are...it isn’t the best. I mean I could go public with it, but I think it would just exacerbate the situation.”_ He ran his hand through his hair, feeling exasperated. _”I just want to play hockey, mama.”_ That used to be the only thing that he wanted, but then Alexei came along, and everything was so complicated now. 

_”I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry that things are hard for you right now. I’m not sure what to tell you.”_ His mother sighed on the other end of the line. _“I’m so sorry.”_

_”It is what it is. I’m more worried about Alexei, honestly. If the adoption doesn’t go through he’s just going to be crushed. His mama flew in to get everything ready. I wish I could be there for him too, and maybe that is a lot worse than this stupid stuff going on. I don’t know. I halfway considered just retiring, but I don’t feel like I’m ready yet.”_

_”You are too young to be thinking about that, sweetheart. Just stick with it and things will work out. I honestly think that they will. If you get traded, well maybe it will be for the better? Perhaps to a team closer to where Alexei is?_

_”Yeah. I thought about that. There are a few teams within easy driving distance. Chicago, Columbus, Nashville, or St. Louis. Hell even Pittsburgh would be a better alternative, but they wouldn't want me.”_ Snowy could not hold back the sigh that slipped out of his mouth. He sat down heavily on the couch and leaned back. _”I’ve thought about it a lot. I”m just really not happy here. I’m not clicking with the team. I’m not playing well. I just miss him, mama. I miss him so much I can’t stand it sometimes.”_ His breath hitched, and every emotion he had been pushing down threatened to overwhelm him. 

_”Oh, baby.”_

_”It’s so hard, mama. I love him so much. I want to marry him.”_ He sucked in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. _”I had planned to ask him, and then the draft happened. I had hoped they would not draft us. Georgia tried her best. She tried to negotiate with them, but it just didn’t work out, and it was the shittiest luck. Just one more year and they would have had to protect us. I just...I can’t.”_ He can’t hold be the teared at that point. _”I’m so tired, mama. It’s just too much at once.”_

_”Oh, my dearest, sweetest child. I have no doubt you will get through this. I’m so proud of you for coming this far. I know it is hard, but things will sort themselves.”_

_”Doesn’t feel like it,”_ Jakub said, his voice was hoarse and cracked. 

_”I know, I know, but you will.”_


	3. December 2018- Alexei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This place too small now,” Petra huffed. “What you thinking, Alyosha. You get house now. Boys squashed in one room. Mama staying in different house. No room for me.” She rolled her eyes as she walked through the apartment. 
> 
> _”You helped me pick it out. Lease not even up,”_ Alexei grumbled. “I’m looking.” 
> 
> “Maybe you look faster,” she said.

“This place too small now,” Petra huffed. “What you thinking, Alyosha. You get house now. Boys squashed in one room. Mama staying in different house. No room for me.” She rolled her eyes as she walked through the apartment. 

_”You helped me pick it out. Lease not even up,”_ Alexei grumbled. “I’m looking.” 

“Maybe you look faster,” she said. 

“Maybe. Already have things set up for David. Boys don’t mind sharing a room,” Alexei said. “Mama offered to put them up, like she is you. They said they would rather stay. Very good kids.” 

“Yes, I’m seeing that,” Petra sighed. “How are you, really?” 

“I’m fine. Is not as bad as think, maybe.” He gave her a tiny smile. “Good to have off day though. Also good to see you.” 

“You are missed, you know. We all miss you in Providence.” 

Alexei ducked his head. “I’m know. Try not to think about it too much.” 

“Jack said they are having you over for dinner when you play there in a couple of weeks.” 

“Is plan. Hope it goes well.” He sat down at the counter. “This so weird.” 

Petra sighed, and reached over the counter to put her hand over his. “I know. But it will get better. You see Jakub soon?” 

“Not for while. I’m miss him so much, Petra. So, so much.” 

She crossed around the counter and enveloped him in a hug, as much as she could. “It will work out. Now, darling, We should go to your mother’s she is fixing us dinner. I expect those boys of yours are already there.” 

It would not surprise Alexei if they were, Kaalinpää and Saari were already there. They had Mama wrapped around their little fingers. She babied them as much as she did Alexei.

“What you call them? Sloth and Koala? Very apt. Silyl little furry animals.” She rolled her eyes. “Now come along. We go see mama. She make you hot meal and make you feel better.” 

_”Maybe, Maybe.”_ He laughed loudly. _”I’m glad you came to visit. I missed you too. So much.”_

They went to Alexei’s mother’s house, and the boys were indeed already there. They sat at the table, with overfull plates in front of them for of pelmeni, pirozhki, and oladyi. Petra pulled a chair up and fixed her own plate, humming happily. 

Alexei ruffled the boys’ hair as he passed them on his way to the kitchen. _“You spoil them, mama,”_ he said as he leaned against the doorway. 

_”You make that should like a bad thing,”_ Anya Mashkova laughed. “They are good boys,” she added. 

“I already have a brother. You think you need two more sons?” 

“I would not protest,” She said, and put down the mixing bowl she had been holding. She pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “You are a good boy.” 

“I try, Mama.” 

“I know. Is good to see you too, Petra. You are looking well.” 

“Is good to see you too, Anya. These are delicious.” She said, and held up a pirozhki before taking a bite. “Wonderful.” 

“Yes, thank you. Sit Alexei. Eat, eat. You are too thin.” 

Alexei snorted, but he grabbed a plate for himself anyway. “Sure, mama.” 

Anya sighed, and sat down herself. “You have heard from Jakub?” 

“A little. Not much since the---since those photos. His team is giving him problems. Bad problems in the locker room, and management giving problems. Tell him say nothing to press. Maybe they forget. Asked him to get girlfriend to pretend. He so mad.” 

Saari sad up in his chair and scowled. “Why? Why would they do that? Is not big deal?” 

“Maybe he get trade?” Anya asked. “Has he considered that?” 

“He could play with us. We ask for trade for him,” Kaalinpää said.

“Not sure if ownership would go for that. We have a good goalie,” Alexie said. “I’m just know he is very unhappy, and I’m just...I’m worried about him. I’m not sure he tells me everything that is going on. Is not good.” 

“I’m sure you boys will figure it out,” Anya said, and sat down at the table herself. “And if not I will go stay with him and help him find a solution.” 

“Oh, mama,” Alexei sighed. “Wish it was that easy.”

_/ _X_ \\_

A week later found Alexei back in Providence. The game turned in their favour, and they ended up beating the Falconers by two points. He went back to Marty’s house afterwards. Gabby drove them home, to a dark house. 

“How are you liking Indiana so far?” Gabby asked. “I know you were having a tough time.” 

“Not so bad now,” he said. “Team good. Rookies living with me.” 

“Marty was telling me about that,” Gabby continued. “I was really glad to hear it. We were so worried about you, dear.” 

“Mmm...I’m know. Is better. Mama came to stay. To---to help me get the house ready for David. I’m told you about him,” Alexei said slowly. He sat back in the seat and looked out the window as Providence passed by and they made their way to Pawtucket. 

“We can’t wait to meet him. Maybe you bring him over here this summer? Spend some time in your old house?” Marty asked. 

“Maybe. We see. Don’t have custody yet. Still working on it. Taking so long,” Alexei mumbled. “So long. Is very hard knowing he is just---I’m think he should be home and have Mama doting on him, and best school, and best hockey.” 

“Sounds like you have his best interests at heart,” Gabby said. He caught the glint of her eyes in the rearview mirror. “I’m glad to hear it, Tater. I really am. We were hoping you would learn to love the new town. I know it isn’t home, and we all just miss you, but---” 

“It’s part of the game,” Alexei finished. 

The house was dark when they arrived at Marty’s house. It had always been a home to Tater. Some of his teammates had joked he would never move out, but eventually he had. It never stopped him from spending most of his off days there just hanging out, helping Gabby with dinner or the kids with their homework. 

“Kids are at their aunt's,” Gabby said. “Maybe we can bring them over to see you this summer. They miss you.” 

“I miss them too,” Tater said. “Miss them lots, Gabby.” 

“I know, Ma petite pomme de terre. I know. We all miss you.” She lead him through the house, Marty following behind, and they fell into old habits puttering around the kitchen and finishing up the dinner that Gabby had left in the crockpots. “It is not the most elegant,” she said as she cut up the pot roast.

“Is best,” Tater said. “Better than delivery service food. So tired of chicken. Boys vegan. So no one to cook for at home. They make their own thing. Mama tries to make me eat whatever she takes in head to fix.” 

“Well, that will change soon,” Gabby said with a soft smile.

“Maybe. I hope. I really hope, but scared to hope too much,” Alexei said. 

“It’s going to work out, have some faith,” Marty said and squeezed Alexei’s shoulder. “You’ll be a great father.”

“Gonna do best,” Alexei shrugged. 

They eventually made it to the dining room, and sat there long after dinner was cleared from their plates. Alexei didn’t stay as long as he wanted, he did the sensible thing and called an uber well before curfew. 

There was a case of blueberry jam waiting for him when he got into his room. He wondered who B had bribed to deliver it, and felt bad about not going to see Jack and Bitty after the game as well. 

Tater: Found the surprise! Thank you.   
B: Always welcome. Let me know when you run out.   
Tater: So nice to me. =( Miss you all.   
B: We miss you too, Tater tot. Take care of yourself.   
Tater: I’ll try. Promise. You too.  
B: haha. Always.

_/ _X_ \\_

“How are you holding up?” Jakub leaned away from the screen. “I mean, it’s kinda a sucky way to spend your birthday, Słoneczko.” 

“Maybe, Mama made birthday cake after Caseworker left. Think visit went well. Caseworker seemed impressed, maybe. Liked the boys. They act all cute, and showed her around apartment.” 

“So?” 

Alexei leaned into the screen, and grinned. “Passed inspection, best birthday present. Is fine. All kid proof, smoke detectors and carbon monoxide detectors. Rooms ready. Mama interviewing nannies. Everything set, but waiting game now. Wait for paperwork to go through. Takes while. Maybe he get to come home with me next month. Still a lot to do after that.” 

“You’ve got this though,” Jakub said. “You know---I’m really proud of you, Kochanie. It’s going to work out. I know it.” 

Alexei ducked his head, and wiped at his eyes. “I’m know. Just a lot, and I’m miss you so much, Kuba. So much it hurts sometimes.” He sniffed and wiped the moisture away from his cheeks. “This is hard.” 

“I know it is, but the summer isn’t that far off, and our bye weeks are next month. It’s gonna work out.” Jakub pasted on a smile, it looked pained, but it still made Alexei’s heart do a little flip-flop in his chest. “Right?” 

“Right,” Alexei whispered. “Will be fine. You see instagram pictures?” 

“Of the dogs pulling you on a skateboard? Yeah. I saw it. You are the worst.” 

“No. I’m best. Very best. Why you love me so much.”

Jakub didn’t disagree, he just barked a laugh. “Happy birthday, Kochanie. Season will be over before you know it, promise.”


	4. January 2019- Jakub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy birthday, Skarbeńku,” Alexei said over the screen. It was late after the games they had bother played that night. Alexei was in a hotel room in Vegas, and Snowy was in his mostly empty apartment. The pie sat on the table. It had arrived that morning, sent from Providence.

“Happy birthday, Skarbeńku,” Alexei said over the screen. It was late after the games they had bother played that night. Alexei was in a hotel room in Vegas, and Snowy was in his mostly empty apartment. The pie sat on the table. It had arrived that morning, sent from Providence. 

 

“Thank you, babe. I miss you,” he added, feeling moisture gather in his eyes. It felt like too much. Jakub gave Alexei a watery smile. It was the best he could do at that moment. He felt exhausted, and Alexei was so far away. 

 

“You not go out earlier?” 

 

Jakub shook his head. “No. I didn’t. The team and I...there is no love lost there, Kochanie.” 

 

He hated the way Alexei’s face just fell. “I’m thought it get better?” 

 

The breath caught in Jakub’s throat for a moment. “No. Maybe even the opposite. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you any more than you were already. It’s not really been good.” 

 

“Kuba...” 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just been a lot, and I miss you so much, and I miss the Falcs. I hate it here, Lyosha. Management is just...well I wouldn’t be surprised if they were looking for a trade. They don’t want me here. Not unless I just shut up I guess. I’ve never been good at that.” He rubbed at his eyes. They had talked about it before. Several times, but it just wasn’t getting any better. “They mentioned the girlfriend thing again, and I just about threw up. I’m not sure how much longer I can take it.” 

 

“Maybe you ask for trade?” 

 

They had talked about that too. “What if they send me even farther away,” he said in a tiny voice. 

 

“We make it work either way,” Alexei said carefully, and Jakub loved him for it. “I’m love you, Jakub, and that no gonna change. We make it work.” 

 

Jakub nodded, and wiped at his eyes. It seemed like they had this conversation at least once a week. “Thank you. It’s good to hear sometimes. I’m a mess.” He took in a shaky breath. He cuts into the pie, finally, and smiled in spite of himself. “Bitty sent me strawberry rhubarb.” 

 

“I’m know. It’s your favourite. I’m remind him,” Alexei shrugged on the other side of the screen. “Hope it’s good. Probably should have sent you a cake too.” 

 

“Naw, this is better.” He took the first bite and closed his eyes in pleasure. “It’s perfect, in fact. You’re a good boyfriend, Lyosha.” 

 

“I’m try. Try very hard.” 

 

“I know. I can tell,” Jakub said. “Thank you.” He took a deep breath and smiled. “I love you.” 

 

“I’m love you too, Kuba, and I’m promise we fix things.” 

 

Jakub nodded, and found himself believing that they would.

 

_/ _X_ \\_

 

Jakub found himself opening the Skype window again two days later, and instead of just being greeted with Alexei’s smiling face there was a child peering into the screen beside him. His eyes were wide, and as dark brown as Alexei’s, and he had dark brown hair that was long enough to curl at the ends. 

 

“This is David,” Alexei said excitedly. 

 

“Hi,” the kid said shyly. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s nice to put a face to the name. Lyosha said you played hockey.” 

 

The boys eyes lit up. “It’s the best. I play center, sometimes right wing. Alexei took me to the store and I got all new equipment, and I’m starting to play with the Junior Fuel. It’s a different team than when I was on before, but I’m really excited. We talked to the coach the other day. And Alexei took me to practice. I got to sit up in the stand and watch, and then I got to meet all of his teammates, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me.” His lip quivered like he was going to burst into tears. 

 

“It’s a lot. I guess.” The boy looked over to Alexei. “But in a good way. I’m just---” he shrugged. “You know.” 

 

“Yeah I know. Maybe we can go skating while I’m there. Lyosha told you I was coming?”  

 

The boy nodded. “He said you were staying with us for a week.”

 

“I am, I’m pretty excited to see you both.”

 

The boy nodded, eyes wide. “Really?” 

 

“Yes really. He’s told me a lot about you. He said you were still looking for a school to go to, and so you’re doing homeschool right now.” 

 

“I have a tutor, her name is Amanda, and she is helping us with the lessons, and um...a nanny. Although I think that is stupid. I’m twelve. I’m too old for one, but Jenny is okay. I guess. She helps too. I’m a little bit behind because they kept moving me from foster house to foster house. And I have a therapist.” He hunches into himself. “I don’t like that, but I guess it’s okay. I get sad a lot, and mad sometimes.” He wrung his hands together. “Alexei said it’s important to talk about, even if I don’t like it.” 

 

“Probably right,” Snowy agreed.

 

_/ _X_ \\_

 

Days later when he found himself arriving at the airport he was not surprised to see Alexei and David waiting for him by the baggage claim, both nearly jumping out of their skin with excitement. He didn’t protest when Alexie picked him up and twirled him around right in the middle of the airport. He just held on tight and laughed, and tipped his head up for a kiss when Alexei finally sat him on his feet. They could do that now, after all. Wasn’t like it was a secret anymore, and if people didn’t like it he couldn’t make himself care.  

 

“Missed you, Kuba,” Alexei said into the crook of Jakub’s neck. He held on tightly, and Jakub held on just as tightly.

 

“Missed you too, Lyosha. Missed you so much.” Alexei finally sat him down on his feet. “You are so extra. It’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Done with the mushy stuff?” David asked, and held out his hand. 

 

Snowy shook it and grinned. “So formal.” 

 

David shrugged, “Glad you’re here. Alexei talks about you a lot.” 

 

“Well, Alexei talks about you a lot too,” Snowy said. “Come on. Lets go get some lunch?” he added hopefully. 

 

“What you want?”

 

“PIZZA!” David squealed.  

 

Jakub laughed. “Sure, if you want, squirt.” 

 

They piled into Alexei’s SUV and headed out through the city. 

 

Alexei took them downtown and found a parking spot in one of the garages. David chattered the whole walk, and kept ahold of Alexei’s sleeve like he was afraid of losing him, and maybe he was. It tugged at Snowy’s heart. He seemed like a good kid. Snowy certainly approved of him, and Alexei spoiled him rotten.

 

They ate pizza, and went out for ice cream afterwards. 

 

David ate his slowly like he was scared he would never have it again. “Are you really staying all week?” he squinted at Snowy across the table. 

 

“And then you will come to Baltimore for a week to stay at my house.” 

 

David’s brow wrinkled, “What about our pets...I mean Alexei’s pets?” 

 

“They are your pets, too,” Alexei said. “Mama will be staying with them, and Snowy will stay with you and take you to the game tomorrow, and over the weekend.” 

 

David shrugged. “You don’t know how long I’m staying here. Maybe you will send me back, or those people will take me away.”  

 

“What people?” Jakub frowned. 

 

David shrugged. “The Child services people, because they don’t think Alexei should have me.” 

 

“Not happen, David. I’m talk to them and there is no way me being with Snowy will stop this. Is fine. People say stupid things, you just have to ignore.” 

 

“What?” Jakub asked. 

 

Alexei sighed. “Some push back about...us. Not management. Very much behind me. Most of community too. Very good people, most of them. Not all though. Maybe to be expected. Some things people say not nice, but Lawyer say they can’t block adoption. No legal ground for it.” 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Jakub whispered. 

 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Alexei reached for his hand across the table. “Is fine. We’ll be fine.” 

 

“I hope so, Słoneczko. Maybe it would be better if we didn’t see each other for a while.” 

 

“No, stop it, Jakub. You are fine. David is fine. All okay. Promise,” Alexei said and gripped his hand tightly. 

 

Jakub bit his lip. “If you’re sure.”

 

Alexei huffed. “Surest thing. No more talk of this. Maybe we get a movie. Less time to see things tomorrow with game.” 

 

“I expected as much,” Jakub said. “Well, let's go home and meet those rookies of yours.” 

 

David gave him a tiny smile. “Let's go home.” 

 

_/ _X_ \\_

 

Kaalinpää and Saari were sprawled across the couch in the living room when they arrived him. 

 

“Hi, Mr. Snopek,” Kaalinpää yelled. “Is good to see you not on the ice.”

 

Jakub snorted. “Good to see you too. Any plans for your bye week?” 

 

They both looked at him with wide eyes, and said in unison, “Disney!” 

 

“Alexei won’t let me go too,” David sighed.  

 

“Maybe this summer. Then we all go,” Alexei said. He ruffled David’s hair.

 

“If I’m still living here then,” David said darkly. “Maybe you’ll get bored and send me away.” 

 

“Not sending you away. Go work on homework now.” 

 

David groaned. “Can’t I play video game with Kalibear and Sloth. Plllleeeease?”  

 

“Homework first. I’m know Amanda be very disappointed if she come here in the morning and it not finished, and if it not finished can’t go to the game.” 

 

David groaned loudly and headed to his room. “Fine.” 

 

Jakub watched him go, oddly impressed. He had had his doubts. Alexei was not that far removed from being a kid himself.

 

“So hard to say no, sometimes. Councillor said it very important to make clear boundaries and to be firm. So much harder said than down.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s good kid though, Kuba. Best kid.” 

 

“I know. I can tell. For what it’s worth I think you are doing a good job.” 

 

Alexei gave him a wan smile. “It’s hard, and he hear too much. Media weird here. Worry about stupid stuff none of their business, but also lots of new fans because of announcement. Is mixed bag.” 

 

“I wish my teams management was so understanding,” Jakub let out a pent up breath. “I’m not even sure what to say. Things are a mess. Are you really sure you want to come to Baltimore?” 

 

“Stupid question. Surest thing ever.” 

 

“So, sappy,” Saari yelled from the living room. 

 

“No one asked you, such pests,” Alexei yelled back. He was still smiling when he led Jakub towards his own room. They ended up falling asleep curled together, and woke up to the smell of spaghetti in the kitchen. The rookies and David were singing along to some pop song Jakub could not even name, and dancing in the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning sleepy heads. Dinner is done!” Saari announced. “Take a seat. David helped us make spaghetti and meatballs.” 

 

“We are the best chefs!” David said as he sat a plate in front of each of them once they had taken a seat at the kitchen table. 

 

“You are,” Jakub said. It really wasn’t bad as far as meals went. The boys had even made cheese bread for them. 

 

David beamed at him. “I’m glad you came. You make Alexei smile a lot.” He shrugged and took his seat, and dug into his own plate. 

 

<center>_/ _X_ \\_</center>

 

The week flew by, Alexei had back to back games on Friday and Saturday. Jakub and David sat in the family section both wearing matching ‘Mashkov’ jerseys and cheered louder than anyone when he scored. 

 

It had been a whirlwind of a week complete with Jakub coming down with a twenty-four hour bug in the middle of the week. Alexei had pushed him in the shopping cart when they went to pick up medicine from the store, and David had worriedly asked if he was going to make it every few minutes. It had seemingly passed by the next morning, in time for them to make the game on Friday without incident. It was a bit of a miracle, all things said. 

 

After the game on Saturday, they headed for the airport. Jakub had a game on Sunday, and practice early in the morning. He managed to sleep through most of the plane ride, and was dead to the world the moment they stepped into the apartment.

 

Alexei helped him into the bedroom and tucked him in, dropping a kiss to his forehead. Snowy watched him set the alarm, and crawl into bed with him later. 

 

“Sleep. Long day tomorrow.”

 

_/ _X_ \\_

 

It was long, and not in a good way. Practice was long, and as stressful as Jakub had imagined it would be. They made it clear that Alexei was not welcome to practice, or to sit up in the family section during the game. Alexei just rolled his eyes and bought them tickets later that day. 

 

“Fuck them, Snowy. They are jerks anyway,” Alexei grumbled as he dropped Snowy off at the stadium, and Jakub could not really disagree. He kissed him, and almost laughed at the gagging noise David made. 

 

“Oh, hush. You’ll find someone one day,” Jakub said, and ruffled David's hair before he headed inside. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” 

 

He watched them for one moment before he headed in, and just tried not to think to hard. They wanted to make him miserable, and they were doing a very good job of it so far. 

 

The game itself was a shit show. 

 

They lost 4-1, and left Snowy to do the media afterwards. 

 

The team didn’t ask him to go out, and he didn’t bother to try to insert himself. He met Alexei and David out in the parking lot. He fell into Alexei’s arms as he made it to the SUV, and held on for a few minutes before he finally let go, and then got into the vehicle.

 

They picked up food from the local sports bar on the way back to Snowy’s place, and huddled around the table eating quietly as they got home.

 

“It’ll be okay,” David finally said, breaking the tension. “You can come back home with us.” 

 

“Oh, bud, I wish I could.”   

 

“They didn’t want us to sit with him. They aren’t nice like Alexei’s team. They love us. I sit with Rosie and Max. They’re Tonk’s kids. They are younger than me. And Sometimes Mrs. Lucas. I like them all a lot.” 

 

“I know, bud. I remember them. They were all really nice,” Snowy said. He met Alexei’s eyes across the table. “They liked you so much.” 

 

David smiled, “Yeah. I know. You should really come live with us.” He bit his lip. “And then if Alexei keeps me and you stay I can have two dads.”

 

“David, am not going to send you back,” Alexei said gently. 

 

David poked at his food. “Okay.” 

 

Alexei snorted. “You see. I’m not lie.”  

 

David nodded, still picking at his food. “I still think Snowy should come back with us. This place isn’t very nice.” 

 

Snowy sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know. I just...don’t worry too much about it, David. We’ll fix it.” 

 

_/ _X_ \\_

 

Alexei and David flew back on the eighteenth of January, and it left Jakub’s apartment feeling even emptier than it had before bye week. The six days before he caught a flight to Buffalo felt like he was holding his breath. 

 

The flight was a short one, a little over an hour. It was weird not traveling there for his team, but he was strictly going and a SO of Tater, who was going for the Racers along with Tonks, who was the Racer’s top scorer. 

 

David squealed and threw himself at Snowy when he got up to their room. “You came!” 

 

“Of course I did,” he said and ruffled the boys hair. “Wouldn’t miss seeing my boys for anything.” 

 

Alexei pulled him over into a hug. “Missed you.” 

 

“It’s only been a week,” Snowy said. He hid his face in the crook of Alexei’s neck. “How are we going o get through the season?” 

 

“I’m not know,” Alexei sighed. “I have a meeting with the team later today. Practice tonight, then free. Maybe we get dinner?” 

 

“If you want. I think David and I are going to see the sites, right kiddo?” 

 

“Right. We’re going to the Zoo.” David was all smiles. 

 

“See you tonight then,” Alexei said. He caught Jakub’s eyes before they headed out. 

 

They picked up Jakub’s rental, and headed off across town. It was not a big zoo, but there was enough indoor exhibits to keep them busy until lunch time. The watched the polar bears playing, and spent the most time walking through the rain forest exhibit. 

 

They ended up buying matching sweatshirts with iguanas on them, and David walked away with a large stuffed otter that he held on tightly to. There was no doubt in Snowy’s mind that he would be as guilty as Alexei of spoiling the boy, and he couldn't feel too bad about it. 

 

When David asked for pizza for lunch, Jakub did not put up much of a protest either. The kid ate half of the pizza, and Jakub could not figure out where he put it. David was small for his age, and slight.   

 

They made it to the Harborcenter in time to watch the Metropolitan team practice. Alexei waved as soon as he saw them, and gave them a big grin. He wasn’t too surprised when he saw Jack skate up as well. 

 

“Snowy! Good to see you, man. What to Throw on a pair of skates? Once were done here were going to have an impromptu family skate.”  

 

“Sure.” It was easy enough to answer, and even better to see the way David’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Was that Jack Zimmermann?” He whispered once Jack had skated away.  

 

“Yeah, bud. Let's go in the back and see if we can wrangle up some skates,” Jakub said. He grabbed Davids hand and they headed back to the equipment room.

 

By the time they had found a pair to fit David, and headed back most of the families had already made out to the rink. David was out like a shot and headed for Alexei before Jakub had even stepped foot onto the ice. David squealed as Alexei lifted him up and twirled him. 

 

Jakub couldn’t keep the stupid smile that kept wanting to inch onto his face. All in all it was not a bad way to end the month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late chapter. I know. Sorry. The holidays, and vacation planning sorta got away with me. It's been a pretty stressful two months, but hopefully things will settle down. I'm hoping to start posting once a month. I've not decided on a day yet. I'm thinking maybe the second or third Friday of the month. We'll see. I have a few FTH fics to get out, and a couple of other commitments coming up! 
> 
> =D


End file.
